herofandomcom-20200223-history
Violet (Maya the Bee)
Violet the Bee is a former mean-girl bee and later current kind-girl bee, also one of the secondary antagonists-turned-tetartagonist of 2018 3D Animation film, Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games. She is the girlfriend of Willy, Maya's current best friend and former arch-rival. She also daughter of Beegood until she turns betraying him as she reformed and joins Maya and Willy as member of bee best friends after she was being saved by Maya's team from Thekla. Personality Violet started to bullying Maya until she sees Thekla and been saved by Maya's team. She eventually becomes Maya's best friend along with Willy as teamed up and help Maya's team win the last challenge of honey game, and also learns that friends can help each other. Voice *Linda Ngo (Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games and Maya the Bee 3: The Golden Orb) In the film Coming Soon Gallery IMG_2655.png IMG_2740.png IMG_2741.png IMG_2691.png IMG_2742.png IMG_2696.png IMG_2725.png IMG_2749.png IMG_2656.png|Violet guiltily apologizes to Maya for her bullying and for cheating IMG_2699.png IMG_2700.png|Violet reforms become friend of Maya after she got remind that having a team means having new friends. IMG_2743.png IMG_2657.png IMG_2746.png IMG_2707.png Maya-the-bee-the-honey-games.2_f.jpg IMG_2705.png IMG_2658.png|Violet and her teams stops before the finished line as she helped Maya's team win. IMG_2706.png IMG_2797.png IMG_2731.png IMG_2730.png IMG_2702.png IMG_2703.png IMG_2704.png IMG_2660.png|Violet betraying her father. IMG_2661.png|Violet tells everyone and the Empress about being told by her father to cheat all the challenge. IMG_2662.png IMG_2664.png IMG_2796.png IMG_2665.png|Violet with Maya. IMG_2692.png IMG_2695.png IMG_2694.png IMG_2666.png IMG_2726.png IMG_2667.png IMG_2728.png IMG_2668.png IMG_2729.png IMG_2669.png IMG_2735.png IMG_2736.png IMG_2671.png IMG_2672.png IMG_2673.png IMG_2752.png IMG_2674.png|Violet, Maya, and Willy are bee best friends. IMG_2675.png IMG_2737.png IMG_2676.png IMG_2677.png IMG_2681.png IMG_2682.png IMG_2683.png IMG_2684.png IMG_2685.png IMG_2686.png IMG_2687.png IMG_2688.png IMG_2689.png|Violet and Maya dance with Willy happily. IMG_2738.png Trivia *She is the mean-girl bee, but later she transforms to kind-girl bee by joins Maya and Willy as member of the bee best friends after she was saved by Maya's team from Thekla. *She is the captain of team tropolis and former bully. *She tricked Maya and made her kicked out of the Honey Games by her father Beegood. *She is Willy's love interest. *She is later become friends with Maya after she was being saved by Team Poppy from Thekla. *She will returned as the deuteragonist again in 2020 the third film of Maya the Bee 3. *She's later refomrs to join Maya and her friends and presumably the Queen's mother again. *Violet will moved out to Maya’s hive along with Chelsea and Sandra in the third film of Maya the Bee 3: The Golden Orb. *When Violet reforms, she helped Maya's team win the final round along with her team. *She's later become friendly to Maya after Thekla was defeat by Bedford. Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rescuers Category:Animals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Childhood friends Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Sidekick Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anime Heroes